Winx Club - Episode 502/Script
The Rise of Tritannus Intro/Recap Narrator: On Earth, the Winx scrambles to avert a terrible environmental disaster but Sky lost the Pendant of Erakylon on the process. Meanwhile, evil Tritannus, who try to prevent his brother from becoming crown prince is sent to the Prison of Andros, where he meets the Trix. Scene: Inside the Frutti Music Bar *The Winx are singing a song.* Bloom: Hey everybody, thanks for coming to the Winx's benefit concert for Gardenia's beach's. Vanessa: '''Hey! * Kiko try to jump into Vanessa's drink and she laughs* Everything we raise from this concert will go to clean at the oil spill. So we bring you this next song for the place we all love. Earth. '''Stella: Cause the Winx have brought magic back. Musa: And we know we feel it. * Musa laughs* Bloom: Hit it girls! *The Winx start to sing a song.* Crowd: Woo Hoo! Vanessa: Yeah, Bloom! *Mike hits Vanessa.* Mike: Honey! Roxy: Yeah! Person 1: Wow! What a great show! Person 2: Whit. Person 1: What? Person 2: Those fairies are gonna put us out out of business. Come on. *Kiko falls in Roxy's tray.* Roxy: Kiko! Kiko: Ahh, Ah! Roxy: Oh, All right. Bloom: Thanks everyone, We love you! *Aisha picks up the phone.* Aisha: Hello? It's Tressa! Stella: It's about time. Musa: Where she been? Aisha: Oh No. Bloom: What's wrong Aisha? Aisha: Tritannus attacked Nereus in coronation and uncle Neptune sent him to the prison of Andros. *The Winx gasps.* Scene: Earth's Ocean Guard: Huh? What is that? Keeper of the Earth gate. Keeper Phylla. Phylla: Phylla is here. Guard: Look! Something is being pulled in the gate. Phylla: Is that oil? Guard: From the spill. Phylla: Oh No! Guard: We must seal the gate. Phylla: Yes! Yes! Fire Wave. *Phylla tries to seal the gate.* Phylla: It didn't work. *Suddenly a strong beam is reflected by the gate.* Phylla: Oh No! It went through Andros! Guard: We have to stop it. Phylla: Lemmy, Lemmy! *They go through the gate to Andros.* Scene: Andros's Oceans Lemmy: Oh Phylla! Phylla: '''Lemmy, we must stop it. Come on! We must use our powers together. Now! *They both used their powers.* '''Phylla: We didn't stop it. Lemmy: Oh No, again, Try harder. Thara: Oh oh. Guard: We are heading straight towards the Prison of Andros. Lemmy: '''Let's go! Scene: Andros's Prison '''Tritannus: I Can't believe my father sent me here and made my brother Nereus Crown prince. Icy: So unfair. You obviously should become king. Tritannus: That's exactly how I feel. You get me Icy. Icy: '''Thanks. I think we are a lot alike. '''Stormy: *Immitating Icy* I think we are a lot alike. *Darcy and Stormy laughs* Icy: Shh. My sisters and I have been stuck here forever. Just because we would nuckle under to those fairies. Tritannus: If I get my hands on the trident I can get all of us out of here. Guard: Fat chance. *An oil spill arrive at the Prison of Andros.* Guard: Hey! What is that stuff? *Tritannus reach towards the oil spill.* Tritannus: It's...Tocsin! Arrhh! *Tritannus laughs* Scene: Inside the Frutti Music Bar Coming soon... '' Scene: Inside the Frutti Music Bar ''Coming soon... Scene: Andros's Prison Coming soon... Scene: Gardenia's Docks Coming soon... Scene: Gardenia's Beach Coming soon... Scene: Earth's Oceans Coming soon... Scene: Gardenia's Beach Coming soon... Scene: Earth's Oceans Coming soon... Ending Narrator: Tritannus grows stronger and the Magic dimension is in danger. To stop him, the Winx acquires new powers Sirenix. They battle the Trix to secure the Sirenix Book but during the fight, Sky is injured and may never be the same. Category:Winx Club Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Scripts Category:Nickelodeon Scripts Category:Scripts Category:Nickelodeon